


The last scene

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, This movie just killing me, 只是想發洩所以我寫了這個, 還沒看過電影的人不要看
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 復三劇透，復三劇透。Bucky Barnes最後一幕 & Steve Rogers最後一幕





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 4/25那天一刷完之後就一直很喪，
> 
> 電影的最後那一段不斷在腦海回放，說久久無法自拔也不為過。
> 
> 所以沒錯，我寫了這個，大寫的BE，不想被虐的人請不要再往下看了。

 

Steve？

這感覺很不對勁，空氣中暗湧著不詳的氣氛，周圍安靜得嚇人，彷彿前一刻的雷霆霹靂都是假的。

甩甩頭，被一股怪力掀倒在地讓他有點暈眩，五臟六腑就像翻了兩圈， **見鬼的外星生物** ！他試著深呼吸，笨拙地爬起身，Bucky用力眨眼。

發生什麼事了？那隻....紫色的大傢伙跑到哪去了？

剛剛發生小規模鬥毆的草地中間半跪著一個高大的男人，儘管只看到背面，也能猜得出這應該是那位能操縱雷電的神，哇喔！ **神誒** ！Steve在新世代結交的夥伴中，他最好奇的就是這位阿斯嘉的索爾了 - 可惡，他是不是錯過雷神大展神威那一幕了？那個...薩諾斯是...被雷神幹掉了嗎？

左前方傳來低低的啜泣聲， **噢不**...

Wanda，那個幫助過他許多的女孩正在哭，她伏在一具灰色的軀體旁，哀悼逝去的戀人。

真是的，他們還是來不及...Vision...他僅在那時機場大戰見過一次，這兩年這個AI跟Wanda的感情與日俱增，儘管相隔地球兩端，處於不同陣營，也難以阻擋兩顆彼此相屬的心。Wanda是個善良的孩子，Steve來Wakanda時她總會一起過來，幫忙穩定他的破腦袋，每次只要有提到Vision，女孩紅霞飛頰、雙眼發亮的模樣，都讓早已古井無波的他也不禁暗自希望這一對小情人能盡情相守，但....Bucky嘆了口氣。

抬眼掃了一圈，剛剛參戰的人幾乎都像他一樣被隔空狠摔到旁邊的樹林裡，所幸看起來都沒有大礙，被卡在岩壁裡頭，穿著浩克破壞者的Banner正掙扎著從石頭裡拔出機體，較遠處Nat捲在一堆樹根底下正在努力往外爬。

Steve呢？那可惡的小子在哪裡？他竟敢徒手去接那個怪物的拳頭...就知道...這傢伙就會找死...操！他最好不要傷得太重，否則他發誓一定會揍他一頓屁股。

心底浮起古怪的慌亂，一種就要出大事的預感。

Steve？

身體很沈重，Bucky用力跨出步伐往前走，那個頭髮跟自己一樣瘋長，鬍子拉雜的臭小子就在前面。太搞笑了，他怎麼會放任他這一身像流浪漢那樣的穿著呢？

**最好把你那該死的鬍子剃一剃，Stevie。**

**有種你裝上手臂之後來幫我剃，Buck。**

喔老天，那可惡的鬍子，茂盛得堪比Wakanda春天的草原，儘管那一雙明亮的藍眼不受影響依舊是那麼璀璨，閃著堅定不移的光芒，然而這樣他就看不清那張臉 - 他最鍾愛的那張臉 - 操，Steve，是啊！他是如此深愛著，太久了，太深了，久到那變成了一種本能，深到銘刻在骨頭，奔流在血管中。

儘管他永遠不會說出口。

Bucky覺得呼吸不太順暢，就像他每一次凝視Steve的感覺。

Shuri向他求證過，凡是女孩兒總是會對情啊愛啊什麼的充滿嚮往，沒辦法，誰叫他不管用的腦袋瓜在冷凍的時候就被Shuri研究了個底朝天，而裡頭偏偏裝得都是那個金髮藍眼的傢伙呢？

**為什麼你不告訴他？我覺得你們會是很棒的一對。**

黑皮膚的少女大大的眼眸流動著慧黠與鼓勵，帶著Wakanda特殊口音的腔調總讓他忍不住微笑。

**不，我們...我認為...他不是那樣想的。**

Steve當然也是愛著他的，他很清楚，這種情感混合了年少時期的崇拜、感激、敬愛，延續到戰時不屈的忠誠，互相交託生命的信任與無須言語的默契。那是堅貞的友情，比手足還親密的兄弟情...

然而那...並非如Shuri所想的那種世俗情愛...至少，他肯定七十年前那時不是，而現在...

**不試試怎麼知道。**

Wakanda年輕的公主淘氣地對他眨眨眼。

**妳還真是無所畏懼嗯？**

**你說對啦！**

**所以，我假設妳遇到心動的對象會毫不遲疑去行動？**

**嗯哼！要打賭嗎？**

深色頭髮的男人嘴角勾起一抹淺笑，搖搖頭，抬眼看著Wakanda碧藍如洗的晴空，想起上一次金髮男子來看他時兩人徹夜不眠，一起仰望Wakanda閃爍的星空，聊著彼此身上發生的種種，在提到他落下山崖那件事時那倔強的傢伙第一次在他面前紅了眼眶 - 那泛著水光、宛如寶石的雙眸，就那樣凝視著他，眼中翻滾著無法言喻的強烈情感 - 有那麼一瞬間，他迷失了，到底是他的錯覺，還是Steve對他真的蘊含那樣的感情？他不敢肯定。

**你已經康復了，要知道，人生沒有幾個七十年可以等待。**

耳邊傳來Shuri溫和的話語。

**好吧，也許下次。**

是啊，或許下次Steve過來時他可以試試，或許可以牽起他的手 - 哦！那雙小手就跟他的小腰一樣沒有變過 - 或許可以攬住他的腰，看進那雙最令他心動的眼睛對他傾吐愛意。

_或許。_

他想過很多，在堆草的時候想，在趕羊的時候想，在看著Wakanda美麗而平靜的日出日落時想，或許這一次他終於有得到幸福的機會，他們可以一起，就像七十年前在史塔克博覽會時說的那樣，一起去未來。

他以為這次會不同。

然而下次恐怕不會再來。

他無法再往前，哪怕只是一步，他的身體像灌了漿的泥塑，他的胃像一顆石頭往下沉，他能感覺心臟艱難地跳動，他的身體再次失去溫度。

他低頭，驚愕地發現新裝上的左臂開始化成一片片黑塵。

_Hell No._

不，不不 - 他還不想死 - 不是現在，他還有很多事沒有做，還有很多話沒有說，他還想要帶Steve去騎馬，還想要帶他去看新生的小狼，他終於有了雙手可以把Steve臉上那一叢礙眼的鬍子給刮掉，他還沒能痛吻那雙玫瑰色的嘴唇，告訴Steve自己從多久以前就愛著他，他以為他還來得及，來得及補上他們失去的歲月，可...是不是太遲了？

**Steve？**

在離開世上前最後一秒能看著最愛的人的臉孔或許是上天對他最後的仁慈。

對不起，Steve，我很抱歉，別為我哭泣，沒關係，會沒事的。

 

END.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，Steve視角也寫一下。  
> （強烈建議配合How do I live這首歌食用，效果加倍。）

 

Oh, God.

耳裡迴盪著閃電霹靂的嗡鳴聲，眼前一片金星閃閃。

扶著樹幹，Steve還沒從先前的打鬥中緩過氣來，為了接住對方碩大的拳頭用勁過度讓他渾身脫力。

現在是...什麼情況?

上一秒Thor還抓著那可怕的外星敵人 - Thanos - Banner來警告他們時告訴了他們這個想要毀滅宇宙的狂人的名稱。

下一刻Thanos身後張開一片虛無，紫色的巨人就那樣消失了。

Thor詫異地看著自己空落的手。

Steve拖著步伐走向Thor，剛剛Thanos照他腦袋上來的那一拳讓他到現在還回不了神。

老天！他從來不曾 - 即使70年前豆芽菜小身板的後巷戰鬥也未曾讓他有過那種感覺 - 那一瞬間他以為自己會被當場打爆。

好吧，看來血清強化過後的頭骨還是挺夠硬的。

掐斷胡思亂想，Steve搖搖頭，試著讓自己更清醒些。

Thor仍跪在草地上，不過已經抬起頭看向他，神的眼中有著莫名的恐懼 - 恐懼？

Steve突然覺得心跳快得像奔過千里的馬駒。

不會的...Bucky...Bucky呢？

環視四周，Steve有些喘不過氣。Bucky在哪裡？

 

**Steve?**

 

感謝老天，Steve鬆了一口氣迴身，然而眼前的景象超出了他所能理解的範圍。

Bucky?

回應的話語凍結在唇邊，冰冷的懼意從腳底一路攀爬向上。

Steve征愣地看著Bucky低頭看向左臂 - 那隻新裝上的，Wakanda汎合金打造的，獨一無二的左臂 - 正在煙化為塵。

Bucky抬眼看他，那一眼充滿了無助、困惑、失落與...抱歉。

NO - NONONONO -

Steve想要衝過去，去到他最好的朋友、最親的家人、心底最愛的人身邊，然而他的身體不聽使喚，恐怖籠罩著他，讓他動彈不得。

只能眼睜睜地看著Bucky在眼前變成飄落的塵埃。

 

What?

How?

Why?

 

不遠處，Rhodey呼喚著Sam的名字，Wakanda令人聞風喪膽的女將軍淒慘地哭喊著陛下。

但這些聲響對他來說都只是背景裡的白噪音。

他什麼都聽不到，也看不到，他眼中只有Bucky消散的那一片草地。

Bucky的步槍孤零零地躺著，Steve用兩根手指輕輕撫過槍身，輕柔地宛如那管槍會像它的主人那樣一碰就碎，它沒有碎，槍柄上還殘留著主人的溫度，就像在證明他最後的存在。

這是什麼？是騙人的吧？

Steve看向Bucky剩下的黑塵，如一片輕紗鋪在草地上，他小心地伸手探去，然而他抓不住任何東西，再怎麼收緊掌心，煙塵都一再從他手中溜走，彷彿在嘲笑他，空有一身力氣卻連自己最重要的人也保不住。

怎麼會這樣？為何總是如此？

Steve Rogers一輩子都在失去：他與生父緣慳一面，母親在他剛成年時就撒手人寰，他曾擁有過的都隨著七十年的冰凍化為舊日黃昏，而Bucky...Bucky是他生命中唯一的光，但他卻一次次看著他離開，每一次，他都在失去他。

他還記得Bucky墜落山崕後每一個難眠的夜晚，他是如何哭著醒來，當他以為自己將永遠沈睡不會再痛，上天卻讓他孑然一身醒在未來，他不曾告訴過任何人，獨自承擔七十年回憶的他是多麼茫然，他不懂他為何還在，他不知道他為什麼而活，直到冬日戰士黑色的面罩在他眼前掉落。

為什麼每次都是他？為什麼是現在？

他好不容易才找回他。

兩年無望的追尋，半年苦苦的等待。

Bucky剛解凍時還有點生他的氣，氣他沒有真的找到什麼立即的方式解決那些見鬼的控制詞就把他弄出來，Shuri解釋了她為他設計的療法之後，他才冷靜下來。

治療並非一蹴可幾，Bucky經歷了好幾個月的掙扎與努力，才終於獲得解脫。

Steve沒能一直陪著他，他想的，但在某些方面，棕髮男人比他更加固執，尤其是涉及到臉面的時候。

**去做你該做的，我在這裡沒事，不需要你像個老媽子一樣在旁邊打轉好吧！**

就像他們剛離開Azzano時那樣，棕髮男人對自己被折磨的三天隻字不提，有一陣子他總是躲起來讓他找不到；七十年後他們在天空母艦上打了一架，掉進波多馬克河，Bucky也是在把他撈出河之後就一走了之，躲起來療傷，這一躲就是兩年。

Bucky其實沒有變，他知道的，那個曾經臭屁的孩子王、得意洋洋的春風少年，最不樂意讓別人看到他痛苦的那一面，尤其是對Steve，也許因為一直以來Bucky都是Steve最堅定不移的守護者，在他們角色調換之後，Bucky更加不肯在他面前示弱。

他怎麼會不懂呢？

現在他只覺得後悔，他應該要堅持陪著他的 - 至少，在他康復之後他應該多留在Wakanda陪他。

T'challa告訴他新手臂已經做好時，他曾經想過要Bucky跟他一起出任務，這樣他們就不用再分開，但很快就打消了這個念頭。

Bucky看起來是那麼開朗，是那麼享受在Wakanda平靜祥和的生活，他怎麼能？

他只希望經歷了長時間磨難的摯友能夠不再受苦。

他只希望曾經被剝奪了所有的Bucky能夠得到幸福。

Bucky值得的，他應該擁有最美好的未來，而不是這個 - 灰飛煙滅 - 不是。

他不想也不能再失去他，就是，不。

他不知道如何能在沒有Bucky的世界上繼續活下去。

他想大喊大叫，想大哭崩潰，然而他什麼都感覺不到，他感覺不到難過，感覺不到心痛，世界褪成了灰色，一切都消失了，他被硬生生刨開，只剩下麻木與空洞。

 

Steve機械地站起身，下意識地走向Vision倒臥的暗灰色身軀，儘管有心理準備，但將Vision翻過來，看到AI額頭上被挖走心靈寶石後留下的大洞，Steve還是震驚了，那個大洞無情地彰顯了他們的失敗，殘忍地告訴他們這一切是真的發生了 - 他們終於知道那個紫色的外星生物，Thanos，集齊六顆寶石之後能做出什麼 - 之前他們一直以為那個手套集合了六顆寶石後Thanos會得到恐怖的破壞力，將會讓宇宙生靈塗炭，但，他們從未想過會是這種方式，如此直接、高效、毫無保留，宇宙用最冷酷的事實讓他們體會到自己有多麽無知。

當他說著我們不用一命換一命的時候，他沒有想過代價會是用Bucky的生命去換。

他做了個賭注，為了保住Vision，為了守住他自己心中那該死的正義，他選擇放手一搏，然而他輸了，輸掉了所有，輸掉了一切。

 

**Oh, God.**

 

眼睜睜看著摯愛墜落再次成為被留下來的人或許就是上天對他的懲罰。

 

對不起，Bucky，都是我的錯，我該知道的，是我辜負了你。

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的，寫完這篇我淚都流乾了，手動再見。
> 
> 等等！如果大家看完有點疑問，請相信我不認為這一切發生是任何人的錯（絕對是Thanos的錯）請記住這是Steve視角，以Cap的為人，他一定會把一切都往自己身上攬的...唉

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起，我只想寫出來發洩一下。（已經躺平...）


End file.
